


【brudami】（球三）论反派的自我修养（坑）

by 74lingcc



Series: brudami [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Damian Wayne, Other, brudami, 是一个坑, 球三父子文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 一个几百年前的设定我挖出来了





	【brudami】（球三）论反派的自我修养（坑）

brudami 球三 合集  
brudami

（地球三设定）

 

托马斯终于把塔利亚那个贱人藏着的东西挖出来了，一个人，一个男孩，他的儿子？  
他夜枭也会有儿子？一个来自刺客联盟的儿子，那个地方的家伙全是傻帽，一想到那些正义污染了他的血脉，托马斯恶心得要吐，他把那个男孩抓了回来，扔去了地牢。  
（我脑子已经炸裂了，要缓缓才能写了呜呜呜  
妈呀球三父子，你的嗑药托马斯，你的正义达米安，那个恶劣的家伙对达米安拳打脚踢，但教育上与布鲁斯的养狗行径差不了多少，他带他去醉生梦死，嗑药，嫖娼，看到达米安不情愿还把他裤子脱了羞辱，羞辱他这个毛都没长齐的傻逼男孩，羞辱他的年纪，但达米安没有怎么生气，应该说这个星球的达米安很坚韧，那种温柔，不动声色的坚韧，他沉默，却也很能做事，三次从托马斯手中逃跑又被抓回来，给强制飞叶也没有什么屈辱，

总值也是跟托马斯那样差不多的有着虚无自毁倾向的神经病，看着这个罪恶主流的世界，他跟祖父母亲带领刺客联盟挣扎正义，他不愿意杀人，有股内敛的满腔热血，但又对正义感到绝望，这个世界如此糟糕，他被他的父亲打断了腿，缩在笼子里，看他玩女人，发疯，把红酒倾倒到他身上，达米安浑身赤裸，身上还有托马斯施暴过的痕迹，在这个男孩的身体上很是显眼，某天凌晨他被模模糊糊的拎了出来，托马斯混身酒味，新生的胡子突破他整个下巴，他把他那个混血的漂亮儿子扔到床上，去亲吻他，接着就是昏沉入睡。  
达米安意外的没有逃跑，他被托马斯抱在怀里，他能感觉到托马斯在浑身发抖，应该是摄药过量了，他轻轻抬头去看他的混账父亲，托马斯双眼紧闭，满脸痛苦。他正在哭。

（妈呀这比球零的感觉更rio啊，开车是不可能开父子车的，我只想看他们扭曲的相处

=============

托马斯第三次把达米安抓回来，他终于正视这个儿子的资质了。  
“你太好了……我应该杀过你。”  
他毫不留情踹断达米安的腿骨，小孩子一下变得软绵绵的，他实在是疼得没力气了。  
“说吧。”  
韦恩有自己一套刑剧，他把上面的三根针压去达米安头上，那般滴水不漏的阴沉表情顿时放松了，达米安的眼睛睁得很大，隐约有点翻白眼的冲动。  
“你怎么来的，塔利亚那个贱女人怎么把你弄出来的，我真该那时候就杀了雷宵古那个傻逼，竟然教出这么笨的女人能让我骗到。”  
他验过dna，达米安的确是他的种。  
“…我是被制造出来的…塔利亚希望我能对抗你…”  
达米安分不清他自己说了什么，他总觉得脑子很不舒服有疲惫，接着他就感觉脑门一松，然后他看到了托马斯在放声大笑。  
“好计谋，塔利亚，可我发现他了！你的达米安征服不了邪恶！他要死在长大前了！”  
他放下杀人宣言，可达米安只是还在迷茫，他能推测到自己像是泄漏了什么事情给这个恶棍，但他现在不怎么想管，他只是把那个扭曲的小脚给掰回来不让断骨刺破皮肤，然后便虚虚的坐着的等着死亡了。  
“看来你也遗传了别的东西啊…”  
托马斯不再是那副癫笑的样子了，他突然觉得十分的厌恶，一脚把达米安踹去他之前养狗的铁笼子锁好后，便走了。

（两个虚无的家伙

==================

托马斯需要一个烂儿子，这种家伙养起来才放心，但达米安不是这种，他遗传了托马斯的基因，天资被塞选好到极致，所以托马斯才强制扭曲让他变坏，夜枭跟罗宾的强制组合小事故233

==============

其实达米安杀人很迟钝，但制度人很有一手，恍惚，眩晕，半昏，昏迷，半死，假死，他甚至能控制时间，为此救了几个人。  
事后托马斯调查清楚后怒气冲冲摔了半个房子，被阿福指着骂上整个祖宗，他晚上气冲冲又绑上达米安去夜巡，他看到那个小孩墨绿的眼睛，里面风轻云淡什么也没有。  
“好吧，我承认你的才能。”  
简直浪费到发指。

==================

托马斯场子很大，他毫不在意把桌子上食物酒药物或者别的什么扫下去，只为了把脚抬高来舒服晾着，捧着烟壶抽了口，接着朝他儿子喷去。  
“你这个蠢货。”  
他笑得恶劣，拿出烟盒仍向达米安，距离很近，且力气很大，达米安的额头被划出一道血痕，他眨眨眼睛，显得有些无谓。  
“蠢得要死。”  
夜枭再骂了一句，接着便朝烟壶加点别的快乐粉末，达米安在旁边弯腰捡起烟盒，把不知道哪个妓女在夜宵身上留下的女烟拿出来，塞去托马斯的火焰里。  
“你才是蠢货。”  
达米安说，他抽起烟来了。  
这个小孩抓烟的姿势不算太老练，但也不是不会，他的手指又细又小，跟这种小尺寸的女烟很搭配。达米安吸了口又喷出来，烟雾把他遮掩得模模糊糊的。  
他觉得有些累了。

================  
【brudami】（球三）论反派的自我修养  
*brudami

*很久之前写过大纲然后现在终于动笔 

*球三没有达米安之余托马斯好像也挂了只能自己ooc

 

============================

托马斯终于把塔利亚那个贱人藏着的东西挖出来了，一个人，一个男孩，他的儿子？

他夜枭也会有儿子？一个来自刺客联盟的儿子，那个地方的家伙全是傻帽，一想到那些正义污染了他的血脉，托马斯恶心得要吐，他把那个男孩抓了回来，扔去了地牢。

“你好，小家伙，看到母亲丢下你逃跑感觉如何？”

他早有预谋，某些东西藏得太深总会得到别人的窥觑，优秀的人会得到别人的赞不绝口，然后被善良伪善的氛围传播出来。这个世界为邪恶主导，托马斯什么都能做到。

“你要做什么。”

目标太明显了，夜枭一开始的目的就是制服他，达米安即使训练严格，可他只有十岁，被一个成年男人掐着脖子以及后面的战机威胁下，遵循原始

收起


End file.
